Hinata's Milk Trap
by Plump-Hinata
Summary: A mysterious house in the forest catches Hinata's attention, but what she finds inside will change her in ways she never expected! Contains: Cowgirl transformation, breast expansion, butt expansion, udder growth. One-shot.


On the outskirts of the Leaf Village, not too far from the outer gates, hidden among the trees, was a small, humble house. Nobody had ever seen the house before, nor even knew of its existence save for the owner. The Leaf Village, despite being a home for some of the most powerful ninja in the world, somehow knew nothing of it. Even now, if you were to tell a Konoha citizen that this house was there right under their noses, the only response would be filled with skepticism and mockery. After all, how could ninjas, elite soldiers who specialize in tracking and information gathering, miss something as obvious as a house right outside their home? Yet, despite everything, the house was still there, standing as a subtle mockery to the world that didn't even know of it.

But all of that changed one fateful day. A day where the lone house was spotted at last by the outside world. Found by a single girl: a young female ninja in her late teens. Innocent and beautiful, and with a gentle heart. A girl named Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata herself was still reeling from the shock when she found the small house. She stumbled upon it by pure accident while scouting outside the village. It was customary for Konoha to send a small number of ninja out to scout. Such scouting missions were usually uneventful, and generally didn't bear much fruit other than the occasional drunk or troublemaker. She was expecting her reconnaissance to be just as routine, yet now she found herself in the face of a startling and confusing discovery. Hinata knew for a fact that this house was nowhere to be spotted in any map of the country. All ninja were fully educated on where everything in the area was, and nothing she saw ever said anything about a lone house shortly outside the village outer wall. At a glance, the house itself showed signs of age, but more than enough stability to be livable. The age of the house only increased Hinata's bewilderment, however, as it meant the house was here for quite some time. But if it was, how on earth did the village miss it for so long? In fact, how did _she_ miss it for this long? Hinata recalled that she had scouted the outside many times in the past, and never saw this house until just now. The only conclusion she could come up with at the time is either something is off about this building, or the village is blind.

Not wanting to let her village's reputation go into the gutter, Hinata decided that perhaps something troubling was afoot instead. Even if the house itself looked unassuming, there was no guarantee that it was empty, or that someone might be inside it, someone who might not be friendly. It was through that thought process that Hinata decided to check it out from afar first.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered loudly to herself, activating her bloodline ability that was inherent to all members of the Hyuuga clan. The all-seeing eye that was capable of seeing through almost anything. The veins in her temples bulged out as Hinata used her enhanced sight. Her sight piercing through the wooden walls of the house, Hinata was able to see inside, and what she saw…

Was completely ordinary…? Hinata was partially expecting to see something sinister, like a secret passage, or a hidden lab, or maybe a squad of bandits up to no good. But there was none of that. Instead there was just a simple two-bedroom house. One room was oddly designed to look like the inside of a barn, but other than that, Hinata saw nothing else strange. Everything else was what you would expect from any small house.

"There's someone in there!" Hinata gasped as her sight locked onto movement inside the house. Using her byakugan to zoom in, she identified the person as a single woman. Relatively young looking, very pretty, though definitely older than she was. Hinata even recognized the woman's clothes as being the Leaf Village's fashion. Hinata sighed in relief, as it meant this woman was just another Leaf citizen, and not a bandit or enemy ninja. No alarm would have to be triggered if it was just a single woman. In addition, Hinata was unable to find any weapons in the rooms, meaning that the resident was just a civilian. With that information taken in, Hinata felt the muscles in her body relax. There was nothing to fear: just a woman living on her own with not a care in the world. Still, that didn't mean Hinata could let her off the hook. It was a requirement for any citizens to live within the walls outside of a few special cases, and the fact that this house was unmarked on any map meant that this woman was probably living here all this time without permission. How she was able to do that must have been a result of bizarre negligence on the village's part, but it was what it was.

Jumping to the ground, Hinata prepared herself to talk to the lady of the house. Hinata secretly thanked herself for having an unintimidating appearance. Chances are the woman would have had a heart attack if she was visited by the mask-wearing ANBU. Correcting her posture and putting on her gentlest face, Hinata knocked on the door.

"Coming!" the response came about two seconds later. Hinata was surprised at how calm the woman sounded. Perhaps she had visitors here often? A few more seconds later, the door opened to reveal the house owner.

"Oh! Hello dear, what brings you here?" the owner asked. Hinata found herself enamored with the woman's voice. Her voice was like the waves of an ocean: gentle and soothing. The woman had a kind expression on her face, almost like a mother. Hinata admired the woman's beauty. She was taller than Hinata, with fair skin, long, black hair, and she carried herself with grace.

"Umm, err, hello ma'am," Hinata stuttered at first, caught off guard by the lady's wonderful voice and lovely appearance, "I-I'm a ninja from the village. I was just scouting around, and I just happened to see your house along my way. I've never seen your house on our maps, so I just wanted to check things out."

"Ahh I see," the woman's features brightened into a smile. "Oh my, there must be some mistake then. I've been living here for as long as I can remember. It was never a problem before."

"So you're from the village?" Hinata asked, wanting to confirm her assumption.

"That's correct. A proud Leaf Village citizen, and you're Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

Hinata blinked, "Oh, you know who I am?"

"Yes, the Hyuuga clan is Konoha's pride after all, and I've always heard such good things about you too." Hearing that made Hinata blush slightly.

"R-really" asked Hinata in almost a whisper. Hinata was a rather shy girl herself, and often struggled with self-esteem, so hearing that she was the subject of praise surprised her.

"Yes!" The woman beamed, "So many good things. They say you're a real hard worker who never gives up. Always training and doing your best no matter what gets in your way."

Hinata couldn't resist the smile on the face, feeling warmth at the flattery.

"I-I didn't know that's what people thought…" Hinata's blush deepened.

"Well it's the truth. You're a true ninja in my eyes, and you're so cute too! Oh, but where are my manners? Come in, come in. Let me get you a snack and we can chat."

"Ah, but-" Hinata started to refuse, but the older woman had already retreated into her house, leaving Hinata no choice but to follow suit. But it wasn't that bad, she thought. Besides, she needed to clear things up about this house's location anyway, and the lady seemed really nice, too. Leaving her shoes just inside the entrance to keep from dirtying the floor, Hinata quietly walked inside. Making her way through into the living room, Hinata's eyes roamed the inside, taking note of the homely furniture, carpeted floor, and decorations along the walls. The room gave off the atmosphere of a simple home made for someone who just wanted to live a quiet life, away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Seating herself upon the large couch, Hinata silently waited for the woman to come back while she enjoyed the comfy texture of the couch. She didn't have to wait long however. After a few seconds, the lady came back.

"Sorry, just realized I'm a little low on snacks, but I can whip something up for you real quick. While you wait, you can have this to drink until I'm done, okay honey?" The homeowner placed a tall glass of milk onto the table.

"T-thank you ma'am." Hinata said, "but you don't have to do all that. I mean, I don't want to trouble you or anything."

The lady giggled in her lovely voice again, "Don't you worry, honey. In fact, I love having company over. You just enjoy yourself until I come back. I think you'll _really_ love it here." And as quickly as she came, the lady rushed out of the room again, back into the kitchen.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle herself. The woman's friendly attitude was infectious, and it made Hinata feel surprisingly comfortable despite not even knowing the lady's name, which she just realized she never got the chance to ask. Well, she could ask as soon as she came back. Looking at the glass of milk, Hinata realized that she was actually pretty thirsty, and found herself thankful for the woman being so hospitable. Hinata only hoped that she too could be so kind and thoughtful when she got older. Grabbing the glass of milk, Hinata noticed that it was very warm, a surprising fact considering Hinata was used to drinking cold milk for all her life until now. Still, the idea of drinking warm milk didn't deter her. It never hurt to be a little adventurous with new things after all.

Holding the glass up to her lips, Hinata took her first sip. "Hmm! It's good!" she cried. The milk was incredibly tasty, and the warmth of the liquid made Hinata's entire body feel nice and fuzzy. The flavor even had a hint of sweetness to it. Not too much to be overpowering, but just enough to pleasantly tickle the tongue. It was so good in fact, that Hinata wasted no time in bringing the glass up for another taste, only this time Hinata went for much more than just a simple sip.

"Hmmmmmm" the young girl moaned as she drank. Filling her mouth with warm milky goodness, Hinata took gulp after gulp, letting the flavor and warmth consume her. She absolutely loved the taste, so much that she couldn't stop. She drank more and more from the tall glass, holding it up higher to keep the flow going. Each gulp only seemed to increase the temperature of her body, filling it with pleasurable tingles, which only further encouraged the girl to drink more. It didn't take long for the glass to empty due to the thirsty girl, and soon there was nothing left. Every drop rested comfortably in Hinata's stomach.

"Ahhhhh" Hinata sighed happily as she finished her warm, sweet, refreshing beverage. "That was delicious! I wonder if there's any more." But the woman still seemed to be in the kitchen. Not wanting to interrupt, Hinata decided instead to just relax on the couch and enjoy the warmth of her body.

Speaking of warmth, Hinata felt like her body was getting warmer by the second. She expected it to eventually wear off, but instead it seemed to be growing stronger and more intense. In addition to that, Hinata started to feel good. Not just good, but… _good_. Her body was heating up, and not just in temperature. Hinata's skin, particularly her chest and pelvic area, started to tingle heavily. Her skin even seemed to be growing more sensitive, and the feeling of her nipples rubbing against the cloth of her shirt made Hinata's breath quicken.

"Ah…" Hinata moaned slightly as she felt a rather pleasurable tingle surge at her groin, making her clap her legs together, which only increased the sensation. The warmth seemed to be causing a sort of haze in Hinata's mind, making her unalert to the situation even then something was clearly going on. Yet the girl simply brushed her legs together more, enjoying how her legs brushed against her private area, and how her nipples rubbed even harder against her shirt.

"Ah… feels… good." Hinata sighed in pleasure as she felt her arousal grow. This wasn't the appropriate place for it, but the feelings were too good for Hinata to stop. She kept going, no longer paying any mind to the outside world.

An extra strong feeling of pleasure struck her body, only this time it centered around her chest. Hinata moaned in response, her body getting even hotter still. A strange tightness began to form around Hinata's chest, and the girl noticed that that her shirt suddenly felt smaller than usual. Hinata sighed pleasantly as it felt like her chest was rising, sending wonderful feelings to her brain. The pleasurable buzz in her breasts continued to grow, and her shirt felt even tighter, almost to the point where it felt in danger of tearing. Hinata continued to release small moans as she stuck out her chest slightly forward, moving left and right in hopes of feeling her nipples rub against her shirt more. She was rewarded with sharp sensations from her increasingly sensitive nipples that brought even more moans out of her. However, as time passed, the tightness of her shirt became increasingly uncomfortable. What was once an enticing squeeze now felt constricting and rough, and her growing body heat began to bother her as well. Sweat poured from her skin, yet the heat only became stronger. With a groan, Hinata grabbed the zipper of her jacket and pulled down. Her jacket felt heavy and cumbersome, painful and far too tight. She had to get it off.

But when she fully unzipped her jacket, she felt her chest burst out. Freed from its prison, her breasts popped out and caught Hinata's eye, and what she saw finally brought some lucidity back to her mind. Hinata stared at her breasts, and noticed instantly that they changed. They were bigger, MUCH bigger. Straining tightly against her shirt, her full breasts grew to a size that would bring envy to any girl. Only the large breasts of Lady Tsunade could compete with her now. But the burning feeling in her breasts wasn't stopping. In fact, it was only getting stronger, and Hinata could literally feel her breasts pushing harder and harder against her shirt. They were getting bigger by the second.

"Ah… what's… happening?" Hinata gasped, her breathing labored due to her arousal and body heat. She couldn't believe it took her this long to notice. It was only just now that Hinata realized something was very wrong. Her body was changing. She was burning hot. There was something, something in her drink. That woman, she must have spiked her drink with something. This whole thing was a trap!

"Gotta… run…" Hinata groaned. Sweating profusely, she moved to stand up, her jacket falling to the ground. But with every movement she made, her breasts bounced and rubbed against her shirt even more, and Hinata's heightened sensitivity made her feel every single bit of it. It felt incredible, amazing. Far beyond anything she experienced on the rare moments she pleasured herself in the past. It felt so good that it was hard to think, hard to move. Still, Hinata pushed on, slowly taking her first step in an attempt to escape.

"AAAHH!" Hinata nearly screamed as she felt a powerful surge between her legs. A feeling so wonderful that it made the fiery tingling from her breasts pale in comparison. The feeling was centered right at her genital area. It had enough strength that Hinata immediately lost balance and tumbled to the ground. At the last second, she was able to plant her hands on the table to prevent her face from colliding against the table as she fell on her knees.

"Gaaahh! AHH!" She moaned further as the force from her fall sent waves of pressure throughout her body, and it only increased the feelings she was experiencing. Her breasts slammed against the table due to her fall, and created so much pleasure that Hinata could barely move. Her hardened nipples brushed against the table, and the area between her legs heated up even more.

The growth of her breasts continued, pushing and molding its shape against the hard, wooden table. Her shirt strained against her chest, her constrained breasts creating a massive line of cleavage that was easily visible. At this point, her tits had already well surpassed Tsunade's in size, and still kept growing.

"AHH! AHH! AHH!" Hinata moaned rhythmically as she began to feel a strong buildup in her lower belly. The pleasure was too great for her to move, or even resist. She felt the familiar buildup to a climax. An orgasm. And one so strong that it would put all her previous ones to shame. Hinata clenched her fists, her toes curled, and her chest got bigger still. Hinata slowly humped her body back and forth, feeling her breasts scrape against the table, and the pleasure in her groin. Hinata moans became louder and more unrestrained. She even forgot that she was trying to escape. All she could think about at the moment was the pleasure.

Tighter. Tighter. Her shirt and bra were rapidly reaching their limit. Hinata's growing breasts were forcing their way out. She could both hear and feel her clothes tearing, and yet her chest still grew. Then a new sensation began to take hold of her chest. They suddenly felt full and bloated, like they were filling with something. As Hinata continued to hump her body, she felt the extra weight on her breasts, and she could have sworn she heard something sloshing inside them.

"Oh god. Oh god…"

She could hear her shirt tearing.

"Hnngg… hnggg.." she clenched her teeth, feeling the impeding explosion.

She felt her bare breasts start to touch the outside air.

"HNNNNNG!"

Her upper clothes were on their final thread. Then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata screamed, louder than she had ever screamed before as she felt the biggest orgasm of her life rip through her mind and body. She convulsed and twitched heavily, pleasure completely consuming her soul. At the same time as her climax, her shirt and bra burst. Rendered into nothing but piles of shredded cloth. And as they burst, her breasts exploded outward. Massive, enormous, bloated mammaries capped with large, pink nipples. Her tits well surpassed her own head in size. Perhaps even double the size of her head. And all the while, Hinata kept moaning and screaming, still in the throes of her orgasm, sweat dripping from her burning body. It was only after a full minute that the flows of pleasure finally began to fade. She was left a mess, breathing so hard that it felt like she was nearly suffocating.

But then, it started again. The waves of pleasure that Hinata thought were gone began to rise up once more. Hinata didn't even get the chance to truly take in the new size of her gigantic breasts as the burning sensation refused to give her a break. However, this time, the feelings strengthened in several different places: her head, her butt, and her genitals. She first felt a similar tightness from her pants. Going by prior experience, Hinata realized right away that her butt must have been growing as well. She was quickly proven right as she felt a powerful pleasure burn from both her butt and thighs. Just like with her breasts, her butt became incredibly sensitive. It was hard enough for Hinata to think with just her enhanced breasts, but the addition of her butt made any attempt of escape or even higher levels of thought nigh-impossible. The increase of fat to her butt caused her pants and underwear to be forced downward, revealing the deep crevasse of her butt crack to the world.

However, the sudden burning feeling at her ears and scalp captured Hinata's attention. Raising her left hand towards her ear, Hinata was shocked that she felt something like… fur!?

In fact, it wasn't just fur, her ears were changing shape. Growing outward and covered with fur they took the shape of an animal's ear. Then, another hot burst came from the top of her head. Raising her hand even further, Hinata felt something hand and bony, and she realized right away what it was: a horn. Dread took hold of Hinata's emotions as it dawned on her what was happening. She wasn't just changing in body proportion. She was transforming. She was becoming something different, something inhuman.

Hinata felt another surge of heat and pleasure at a small spot on her butt, making her moan. Turning her head around, she looked in the direction of her fat butt, and then she saw something that further confirmed her fears. She had a tail, a cow's tail. Covered in dark blue fur and with a tuft of blue fur at the tip.

"No… no way." Hinata gasped as she saw the appendage twirl around. The fact that she felt the air brush against her fur confirmed that it was indeed _her_ tail. What on earth was going on? Was this some kind of crazy dream?! What's happening?! But the feelings were too real to be a dream. She really was becoming a…

"GAAHH!" Hinata screamed again as she felt the burning feeling at her genitals spike dramatically. Hinata had a sudden revelation when this happened though. Hinata previously thought that what she experienced was the height of pleasure. She thought that the orgasm she experienced was the strongest thing she would ever experience. She thought that no human could feel as much pleasure as she was feeling right now. She quickly learned how wrong she would be.

The feelings pooling at her genitals was a level of pleasure that was on a completely different level. It made everything she endured until now seem like nothing more than mere teasing. It was beyond anything a human should be able to take. The very moment it happened, Hinata came instantly with the force of what felt like a train. She screamed so loud that it was a wonder how the woman couldn't hear her from the kitchen. The orgasm tore apart Hinata's sanity, overwhelming her mind with an ecstasy that could hardly be fathomed. Hinata fell backward, plopping down on her large, cushiony, fat butt. Her pants had already dropped to the ground, and her underwear ripped cleanly in half. The heat in her continued to build up to a point that it felt like she was on fire. In desperation, Hinata kicked her remaining clothes away, her useless clothes which were already mostly in tatters by this point. Hinata, now completely nude, laid down flat on her back. She bent both her legs, then spread them out so they both laid against the floor, leaving her vagina completely uncovered.

Hinata screamed again as she felt waves upon waves of mind-shattering orgasms that assaulted her one after another, each one stronger than the last. At her clitoris, the burning heat began to expand, growing in size. Hinata pushed as hard as she could, as if she were giving birth. Why she was pushing she didn't know, but her instincts cried out for her to push. It was like her clitoris wanted to burst out. It was trapped inside of her, and it HAD to get out. So Hinata pushed, flexing and squeezing out, still going crazy from the inhuman pleasure. Gripping her thighs, Hinata squeezed and put extra force into her pushing. And with her pushing, her clitoris began to grow. It became a small bump. Then the bump expanded and enlarged even further. It pulsated in sync with her rapid heartbeat, growing with each pump of her heart. Through the haze of pleasure, Hinata lifted her head up, wanting to see what was happening to her. It was hard to see past her enormous breasts, but she could just scarcely see the pink, fleshy pouch that was once her clitoris expand from her.

"Come on! Get out!" Hinata hissed through gritted teeth. Not understand why she was saying these things, but her instincts had taken over for the moment. She poured as much force into her clitoris as possible, straining and flexing it. Her instinctual desire was so strong that Hinata was able to power through her endless orgasms just to make her genital area grow.

Her genital pouch inflated to the point that it surpassed the size of her enormous breasts, almost like it was a balloon ready to pop, but it did not burst. In fact, it looked like it was reaching its true size all along. Her fleshy sack eventually stopped growing, but Hinata still strained. She knew it wasn't over yet, but she knew she had to keep pushing, so she did.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Hinata screamed as she felt another huge climax build up within her. At that moment, she felt something come from body, like a stream of fluid being transferred from inside of her to somewhere else. Looking at her enormous clitoris, she saw the pouch become bloated and full, containing what felt to be gallons of liquid. She realized that it was being filled up with fluid. The mere sensation of it becoming full only further enhanced the pleasure she was feeling, filling her with a strange sense of satisfaction. Yet Hinata kept pushing, her instincts wanting more to come out. She strained harder and harder, until it finally burst.

*POP*

*POP*

A series of popping noises caught her attention. Looking towards her pouch, the girl noticed four nubs coming out from the top. She immediately recognized what they were. Teats. Each one must have popped out from the top, one after the other. Each teat was several inches in length, completing the distinctive appearance of a cow's udder, and with that, Hinata got her final confirmation of what she had become. She was no longer human. She was something else now. She was a cow. A cowgirl!

Hinata gasped in a mix of shock and frustration. Shock because of her transformation, and frustration because the massive orgasm building up within her never came to pass. Instead, both the intense heat and extreme pleasure gradually faded away. It seemed that her transformation was complete. The poor girl was too exhausted to move however. The endless orgasms, bodily changes, and burning heat drained all her energy. Even thinking was beyond her capacity now.

Hinata had truly become something different. On her head were two small, curved white horns, which were then followed by her new ears. Cow ears covered with dark blue fur. Heading further down still were her enormous breasts. Each breast was nearly double the size of her head. Both were so big that they could easily be seen from behind, yet the breasts remained full without much sag. They surpassed the size of any other breast a girl could have, while also maintaining a silky-smooth texture and with large pink nipples. In addition, anytime Hinata moved, they bounced heavily and let loose a slight sloshing noise, which Hinata knew had to have been the result of them being filled with milk. Coming from her lower back was her new tail, covered with the same dark blue colored fur as her ears. It twitched slightly, not moving much as Hinata was not used to controlling it yet. And right below that was her doughy, cushioned butt, large and soft and with each cheek begging to be squeezed and groped, supported by full thighs. But last of all was easily her most noticeable change: her udder. The pink sack, which was once her clitoris, was bigger than either of her breasts, the twitching flesh containing what must have been gallons of milk. It retained every bit of sensitivity her clitoris had and then some. The mere feeling of air touching it felt incredible. She had become a true cowgirl.

After a few minutes of rest, Hinata felt like she could move a little now. It wasn't much, but she could at least sit herself up on her large butt. The girl twitched as the brushing of her udder against the carpeted floor made her arousal spike up again. Suddenly she felt the urge to cum again. That massive orgasm she was denied came rushing back to her with a vengeance. Even though she had already done so at least several dozen times. Even though she felt a level of pleasure that no other human could handle. Even though she was tired and in desperate need of rest. It didn't matter. She still wanted to cum again. Her sex drive had skyrocketed along with her sensitivity, and the urge was too much to bear.

"N-no, I mustn't … give in." Hinata begged to herself, not wanting to fall into lust again. She couldn't believe her own behavior, yet there was no denying that losing herself in ecstasy again sounded far more appealing than it should have been. Giving in to temptation, she extended her hands towards her udder and began to grope it. Hinata moaned loudly in response, her udder being so sensitive that merely touching it felt amazing. She stroked herself even harder, feeling the heavy weight of her udder, the way it churned with milk, and how merely squeezing her teats drove her mad. Yet despite everything, she still couldn't cum from it. Even squeezing it, no milk came out. Hinata squeezed harder, but while it felt great, the lack of milk frustrated her. She wanted to milk herself, badly. She didn't know why she experienced this urge, but she knew that if she milked herself, it would feel amazing. If she was milked like a cow, she could finally climax.

Her fruitless efforts were interrupted when Hinata noticed a person's hand lay itself on top of hers. Feeling a weight on her back, Hinata yelped and turned out. Then she found herself face to face with the house owner, the woman who turned her into this. She didn't even notice the woman come back, and had even forgotten about her, but here she was, holding Hinata from behind, her right hand resting upon Hinata's hand.

"Hello there, my precious cow," the woman's serene voice filling Hinata's body with shivers.

"Wha?! Uhh!" Hinata groaned, too surprised and tired to properly respond, her hands still groping herself.

"You responded to my special formula quite well," The woman said teasingly. "I was worried that I would have to trick you into drinking it, but you did everything yourself. And just look at you! You've become the most beautiful cow in the world. I know you'll love living with me from now on."

Hinata shuddered at her voice. Just hearing it made her feel a strange warmth, filling her with the urge to wait and stay put just so she could listen to her again, even despite her words being strange and horrifying.

"Ahh!" Hinata yelped as the woman pulled Hinata's hands away from her udder, and replaced them with her own hands. She then stroked and groped Hinata's udder with force.

Hinata practically screamed in pleasure. Her deft, smooth hands were incredible! At the woman's mere touch, Hinata felt more pleasure than from when she touched herself. So powerful was the sensation that the cowgirl could do nothing but thrash and moan under the exquisite form of torture. The pressure within her udder increased by the second, and Hinata felt her massive orgasm building up again.

"I've always wanted a cute cow," the woman whispered into her ear with a sultry tone. "Regular people are so boring, but cows are irresistible. They're cute, they're obedient, and they just _love_ being milked."

Hinata moaned louder, feeling her orgasm approach. Milk still didn't come out, but she could feel it coming. She could feel her udder shaking and becoming even more bloated. Her teats became even more swollen, on the verge of bursting with milk. The mysterious woman groped her udder even harder.

"You want to be my obedient little cow? You want to be good cow? You want to be a good cow, don't you? Good cows get milked, and you want to get milked, right?" She squeezed Hinata's udder even harder, making the milk sack bounce.

With labored breathing, Hinata began to thrust her hips back and forth, unable to make any sound but moans and screams of pleasure. The woman's erotic words echoed into her head, and the dark urges seized her mind. It was true. She did. She wanted to cum. She wanted to be milked. She wanted the woman to squeeze her teats and milk her. She wanted to see the white cream shoot out. She wanted to be a good cow and get milked.

Leaning her head back, Hinata turned her head to the woman's face, and licked her cheek, showing her affection and desperate consent.

"Good cow." She cooed. Then the woman squeezed her teats as hard as she could.

"MMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata screamed, or rather mooed, as her massive climax exploded inside her. Every inch of her, every nerve ending, burst with inhuman amounts of pleasure, filling her with the most intense orgasm of her life. In addition, all four of her teats, and even her breasts, fired off torrents of milk with the force of a firehose.

"MOOOOOO! MOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata's moos continued as she kept cumming as the seconds passed on. Her nipples and teats still shot out milk, splashing around the room, painting the walls and furniture white, and filling it with a sweet scent. The woman behind her still squeezed her udder in order to coax more out, which only added to Hinata's pleasure.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The streams of milk and moos continued for what felt like an eternity. She knew that she must have been cumming for at least a few minutes. But at long last, the intense feeling began to fade. The six streams of milk weakened by the second until they completely stopped, leaving her breasts and udder slightly less bloated, though not as much as expected. Overwhelmed by everything she experienced, Hinata's vision gradually went white, and she ultimately passed out. But before her consciousness left her, she heard one last thing.

"Good cow."

Hours have passed since the moment of Hinata's transformation. During that time, word spread among the Leaf Village that something had gone terribly wrong when Hinata didn't return from her mission. Since then, a search party had commenced in order to find out just what happened to the girl. They searched the village, both inside and out. Yet strangely enough, somehow, they missed the lone house in the woods. They should have been able to find it easily as the search party consisted of experienced and elite trackers. But no matter what, they always managed to just barely miss the mysterious house, never actually finding it. So they continued to look, confused and aimless, ignorant to the happenings within that one single home.

Gradually lifting her eyelids, consciousness slowly returned to Hinata after her deep sleep. The first thing that came to her mind was that she felt awfully refreshed. A rather odd occurrence considering that Hinata's mornings were usually full of drowsiness and lengthy struggles to pull herself out of bed whenever she wasn't on mission duty. Instead, however, she immediately felt full of energy, like she could up and run a mile like no trouble at all. In fact, this was probably the best sleep she had in years. With her eyes now fully open, Hinata lifted her head up so she could enjoy her pleasant morning.

And that's where her troubles began…

Hinata instantly froze once she noticed something very wrong. This wasn't her room. Instead of the familiar walls of her family house, she instead saw piles of hay strewn across the entire room. In addition, Hinata noticed that she herself was laying on a pile of hay covered with a blanket. It was like she was in some kind of… barn.

"Oh no…" a cold chill ran through her spine as terror seized her heart. It was in that instant she remembered. The mysterious house. That strange woman. The fact that one of the rooms was fashioned after a barn. But if that was the case, then that meant she… With almost blinding speed, Hinata scrambled to lift herself up from her back, and right away she felt a very heavy weight upon her, confirming her worst fear. She found herself staring at three massive globes laying in front of her. Fleshy globes. Two of which looked like extremely massive breasts, and one that looked an udder. A cow's udder. Her breasts. HER udder!

Hinata didn't need to use her eyes to confirm the other transformed parts of her. She could feel them. She felt her tail brushing against the blanket she laid on, the air tickling the fur on her bovine ears, the weight of her horns, and the large amount of space covered by her enhanced butt, every inch of her still completely nude as well. But the areas she felt the most however, were her breasts and udder. The cool air made her nipples tingle, which felt much better than she wanted to admit, and the mere brushing of her slightly deflated udder against the blanket caused her to whimper in pleasure.

That wasn't all though. She was so distracted by her body that it was only just now that she noticed a series of thick cords tied to her. Confusion on her face, Hinata further examined herself, and found that her waist, both wrists, ankles, legs, and just above her udder were all tied with a single cord each. The cords themselves were made of some strange, smooth material, and truthfully didn't feel bad to the touch. Looking up, she noticed the cords extend all the way up to the ceiling, where she noticed they were attached to a series of ceiling tracks interweaving through the entire top. Assuming that they were mechanically powered, it meant the cords could essentially carry the helpless Hinata all across the room with ease. Escape wouldn't be easy like this.

"Hn!" Hinata squeaked quietly as she leaned back slightly, which caused her udder to rub further against her blanket, sending a sharp spasm of pleasure through her body. She was still just as sensitive as ever. The pleasure, however, made Hinata recall the events just before she passed out. The girl blushed as she remembered what she did. The way she touched herself. The way she came with such force that it made her mind melt. The way her captor rubbed her udder. Her soothing voice that filled her with warmth. The absolutely wonderful feeling of being milked…

"N-no!" Hinata shook her head, trying to rid the fantasies from her head. This wasn't the time or the place. She had to find some to get out of here without causing alarm. As gingerly as possible, Hinata held on to her udder, and tried to pull it up so she could fully sit up. She hoped that the touch from her hands wouldn't be as intense as brushing it against the blanket.

"Aaaah..." she sighed as her oh so sensitive udder tingled with intense pleasure. All she was doing was holding it, but the feeling was incredible. After she finished sitting up on her fat butt, Hinata wanted to let go of her udder so she could find cut her cords, but realized that she couldn't let go of her udder. It wasn't that she was unable to do so, but… she didn't want to. Once she got her hands on it, it was hard to let go. Just the feeling of her hands against the soft skin of her udder felt amazing.

"I… I shouldn't be doing this. But… but… ahh…. ahhhh" Hinata's hands started to move, but they didn't move away from her udder. Instead, her dainty hands massaged and rubbed her sensitive milktank. Overcome with pleasure, Hinata fell on her back again, ruining the small amount of progress she made. Gravity slightly pulled her enormous breasts apart, creating a gap for her to see her udder. Hinata's eyes were glued to her precious udder, unable to prevent herself from groping it. To her surprise, and even a little joy, she saw her udder slowly inflate, filling up with milk. Hinata moaned loudly at the sensation. She could _feel_ the milk churn inside her udder. She could feel every inch of skin on her milktank expand and tingle with warmth and pleasure. Her moans became stronger as her large breasts followed suit, filling up with the same milk and warmth as her udder. Losing control, Hinata threw her head back and closed her eyes shut. Her hands shifted from a gentle massage into furious groping. Just like before, any thoughts of escape faded away, replaced with the simple desire of indulging in pleasure.

"Ahh! Feels… so… good!" Hinata gasped as she relentlessly squeezed herself. But as good as it felt, the familiar feeling of frustration set in. Even as wonderful the feeling was, even as hard as she squeezed, she couldn't get any milk to come out. Hinata wanted to feel that explosive orgasm again. That mind-blowing peak of pleasure. That sense of satisfaction that came from being milked. But she couldn't do it alone. She needed help. She needed her. She needed that woman. She needed her expert touch and her wonderful voice. Where was she?! If she were here, she could shoot out all her milk and cum like crazy. If she were here…

"Hello there, my cute little cow."

Hinata yelped, the surprise causing her to freeze in place. Looking up, she saw her captor standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Ahh, you poor thing," the woman cooed in her soothing voice that made Hinata shiver, "trying to milk yourself all on your own. I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't have left you alone so long." Slowly walking towards Hinata with grace, the nameless woman knelt down next to the cowgirl on placed her hand on Hinata's udder.

"Oh my. It feels like it's going to burst." She slowly, very slowly, rubbed Hinata's pink sack, throwing the cowgirl into torturous pleasure. It was incredible how much better it felt when the mysterious woman touched her as opposed to Hinata's own hands. Hinata's desire increased by the second. She so desperately wanted her captor to stop teasing her and give her what she wanted. She could do nothing but pant and moan, barely able to speak, but the older woman could easily tell what Hinata wanted. Leaning in, she whispered into Hinata's ear.

"You want me to milk you, don't you? You want me to take your udder and _squeeeeze_ it so hard you cum a thousand gallons of milk for me, right?

Hinata's lust skyrocketed. At merely hearing the woman's erotic words, her body seized up, her eyes rolled up into her head, her tongue hung out helplessly, and her udder blew up in size. The udder jolted and twitched, almost like it had a life of its own, filling up with so much milk in an instant that it was a wonder it didn't burst. Bulging veins appeared along the udder's skin, causing the entire sack to pulsate and throb. The enlarged organ stood as a testament to Hinata's arousal, representing her overwhelming desire to be milked.

The woman, clearly pleased with Hinata's reaction, kissed the young cowgirl's cheek.

"Goodness, such a naughty cow! But don't worry, I'll be sure to squeeze every last drop out of you." Reaching into her pocket, the woman pulled out what appeared to be a remote, and pushed a large red button on it.

Suddenly, the sounds of machinery coming to life filled the barn-like room. After a few seconds, the cords tied around Hinata revealed their purpose. Mechanical wheels near the ceiling spun, causing the cords to reel the cowgirl in, pulling her into air. Currently a few feet in the air, Hinata was left facing down, both her breasts and udder hanging towards the ground. With another push of the remote, the cords traveled along the ceiling tracks, bringing Hinata towards the center of the room. At the room's center were two massive, metal drums with the tops removed, each big enough to fit a couple grown men in them with room to spare. The cords positioned Hinata so that her breasts hung above one drum, while her udder hung above the other. It didn't take a genius to guess what their purpose was.

"Alright my adorable cow, time to… oh?" the woman started teasingly, but stopped once she approached Hinata. What she saw surprised, but most certainly didn't displease her. She was expecting Hinata to be confused over suddenly being hung in mid-air with no prior warning, but instead her little cow was still trapped in the throes of severe arousal. Hinata's eyes were still rolled up into her head, her mouth open, releasing silent gasps of pleasure, her entire body twitched every so often, and her over-inflated udder was still throbbing. She didn't even seem to realize what was happening, overwhelmed with too much pleasure to form a coherent thought.

With a smile, the woman gave Hinata another kiss on the forehead, loving her reactions, and then proceeded to run her hands all over the girl's body. But she didn't start right away with milking her cowgirl, no. She instead wanted to admire the rest of her handiwork.

Hinata let out a sharp gasp as she felt a pair of skillful hands on her fat butt. It was the first time her enhanced rear was touched, and while the pleasure wasn't as intense as her udder, the feelings were still enjoyable all the same. The woman shamelessly groped Hinata's butt, not hesitating in the slightest to rub, squeeze, and press down on it as much as possible. She just loved watching how Hinata's butt flesh yielded and bounced at the slightest touch.

"Ahh, Hinata. You feel wonderful," the woman swooned. "You didn't just get bigger. Your skin is soooo soft, too. I just want to give it a big kiss!"

Hinata felt her legs being pulled apart, followed by the sound of one of the large metal drums being pushed aside. Afterwards, she felt the presence of a person standing between her legs. And, sure enough, Hinata felt a pair of lips press against her butt. A loud series of smooching sounds filled the air as the nameless women rained kisses against her bottom.

"Ahhh! Ahh!" Hinata moaned, her voice returning to her as she felt the woman's loving kisses. With every kiss, Hinata felt a pleasurable surge from her butt, feeling almost better than her hands did. Hinata slowly began to thrust her hips up and down against her restraints, her tail happily swishing in the air. With every thrust of her hips, Hinata felt an extra gush of milk fill her breasts and udder, making them gradually grow even larger than they already were. Still kissing her butt, the woman's hands moved to roam around Hinata's body instead. They brushed against Hinata's soft back, her full thighs, her toned belly, and even gave a few squeezes to her tail. All of it made Hinata feel like she went to heaven. A heaven filled with endless bliss. Sweat created a sheen along her whole body, making the woman's job even easier with the decreased friction.

After another minute of blissful groping, the woman moved down to Hinata's engorged udder, admiring the overfilled organ as it twitched.

"How wonderful, I can just hear the milk churning inside it." She sighed pleasantly as she placed her ear against the udder, loving the faint noise of the creamy fluid slosh around. She couldn't help but plant a big, wet kiss against the pink skin.

"M-moooo!" Hinata mooed cutely, the kiss feeling so good that her bovine nature took over. Against all odds, Hinata's udder grew even bigger. Pressing her ear against it again, the woman could literally hear and feel the extra spurts of milk from within, and the tight stretching of skin as it grew even bigger.

"Hee hee, I think you're all nice and ready now." Giggling in her serene voice, the woman repositioned herself to the side of the heavily panting cow. Leaning into her ear, the woman whispered.

"It's time for your milking."

Hinata's reaction was immediate. Her breathing quickened as she thrashed about with increased excitement. Finally, it was time. She was going to get milked. She couldn't wait. There wasn't a single thought about escape in Hinata's mind. At this moment, all she wanted to do was shoot out as much milk as possible, and this person was going to make it happen. For the first time, Hinata felt genuine fondness for her captor. This woman was the one who kidnapped her, transformed her, but… but she was so willing to milk her. Someone who brought her so much pleasure… couldn't be that bad, right?

"Let's start with these, shall we?" The woman slowly ran her hands over Hinata's massive breasts, making the cowgirl sigh pleasantly. Hinata would have rather her udder be squeezed, but she didn't mind her breasts being touched either. The feeling was great all the same. Her breasts were played with for a couple minutes, as the woman tested the heavy weight of the twin milktanks and the smooth skin. But to Hinata's delight, the teasing didn't last much longer. With one hand on each breast, the woman pressed both of the breasts together as hard as she could.

"Mmmooooooooo!" Hinata mooed happily as wonderful waves of pleasure emanated from her breasts, followed by thick, powerful streams of milk bursting from her nipples. The milk splattered against the metal drum below her, with each second of the flow creating a growing sense of relief and satisfaction within Hinata. The woman kept her hands pressed for about ten seconds, and the rapid flow of milk didn't weaken in the slightest, showing just how much was backed up in those bouncing breasts. Hinata's body seized up for an instant, then was suddenly thrown into a fit of thrashing around, signaling her first orgasm in hours. This orgasm however, wasn't the mind-shattering explosion of ecstasy like the one she felt when her udder was milked. This one, instead, was a powerful yet also oddly soothing feeling. It seemed that there was a difference of how Hinata felt depending on where she was milked, with each area being pleasurable in its own way. Pulling her hands apart, the lady stopped pressing Hinata's breasts together, letting the flow of milk come to stop. However, that didn't mean she was finished. She instead, began to squeeze one breast after the other, with each squeeze bringing out a large burst of milk, rapidly filling the drum under the young girl.

Having her breasts squeezed one at a time, the satisfying sound of the bucket filling up with milk, the barn-like appearance of the room, and the way she was helplessly tied up, unable to do anything but enjoy the pleasure. It was in that moment Hinata truly felt like a cow. She really was nothing more than a simple cow, her voluptuous body existing for no other purpose than to provide her owner with milk, and being rewarded with pleasure in turn. And the craziest part of it all was the fact that Hinata… liked it! It felt so natural. It felt so right. The feeling of being used filled the girl with a naughty, perverted thrill. She knew deep down that she shouldn't be enjoying this, being groped and used by her own kidnapper, but she couldn't stop the irresistible bliss of giving in to submission. She was only a cowgirl for a few hours, but it felt like she had been one for years. Even her transformed body parts, her tail, ears, horns, and udder, felt like a natural part of her. They felt as much a natural extension of her body as her arms and legs did.

"Moooo!" Hinata moaned as another orgasm burned through her body, making the girl jerk her body around more, sweat covering her skin, still being relentlessly milked through her breasts. Hinata started making eye contact with the woman before her, the nameless woman's face was filled with love and concentration as her hands kept squeezing. Seeing the woman's beautiful face made Hinata feel warm inside. 'She's so nice, and so pretty,' Hinata thought to herself.

Maintaining eye contact, the woman opened her mouth and spoke, "How does it feel, my adorable little cow? Does it feel good?"

Her seductive, sultry voice echoed into Hinata's mind, turning her on more than it should have. Hinata just couldn't get enough of her voice. She could listen to her for hours.

"It feels good, doesn't it? I can tell," the woman continued, "I knew you would love being my obedient little cow. There was never a doubt in my mind."

"I've been watching you for a long time you know. I always felt so bad because of how lonely you were. No real friends. No one to truly connect with you." Sorrow covered the woman's face, almost looking like she wanted to cry.

"So I planned this all to happen. I gave you the perfect body. A body that is no good for battle, because you won't need to do those awful things any more. Instead, your body is built for pleasure. Your skin is so sensitive, any pleasure you feel is amplified a hundred times over, and both your lust and your milk is absolutely endless. The only things your body is good for anymore are making love, and getting milked, and I can tell that's what you want. I can tell you're enjoying it. I know you LOVE it!" She punctuated her words by squeezing Hinata's breasts extra hard, making the cowgirl moo.

"I'm going to be here for you forever. You're never going back to that loneliness again. So be mine. Please be mine, Hinata. Be my precious little cow. I'll spoil you every single day. I'll love you, kiss you, bathe you, feed you, and milk you as much as you want."

Hinata moaned at hearing the woman's desperate confession. She wasn't expecting the woman to open her heart up to her. She truly sounded like she wanted the best for Hinata. In the midst of her delirious arousal, Hinata's affection towards the woman grew. She was so nice! So loving! How could she ever dislike a person who made her feel so good? Even the darker things she said made perfect sense in her lust-addled brain. And the promise of an endless life of pleasure made Hinata's imagination go wild. Her thoughts filled with images of her being taken care of, most of which involved her breasts and udder being milked and making her cum like crazy.

"Oh dear, it's already full," The lady giggled as she looked downward. The large metal drum under Hinata's breasts already become full of white, warm, creamy milk. There were at least a few dozen gallons of milk contained within. Yet despite all that, Hinata's breasts, though slightly smaller, still appeared as if they could easily give many gallons more. Hinata looked down at the full container, and felt a strange sense of pride when looking at it. The knowledge that she had so much milk inside her satisfied a deep, instinctual part of her, a part she gained ever since her transformation. But most of all, the sight of it made her eager. It made her eager for her udder to join the fray. If her breasts alone let out this much, how much would her over-bloated udder let out? And more importantly, how good would it feel? She so desperately wanted to find out.

As if to answer her prayers, the woman smiled and said the magic words, "Let's milk that udder of yours, my sweet cow."

A bright smile instantly appeared on Hinata's face. Oh, how she wanted this so badly. Ever since she woke up, she wanted, needed, to feel that incredible bliss again. Hinata's arousal, despite going through several orgasms and a full breast-milking session, spiked up yet again. Her lust truly did become endless. Hinata moaned loudly as she felt several extra spurts of milk inside her udder as the milk sack continued to produce more cream in response to her excitement.

The woman giggled as she watched her cow's delightful reactions. She stood in between Hinata's legs again, and bent down so she could watch and admire the girl's throbbing udder. Even with as full as it already was, Hinata's udder still continued to grow. Its skin stretching and expanding even further still. With another giggle, the woman leaned in and gently blew a bit of air at the udder.

"Mooo!" the response was immediate. Hinata's body twitched heavily, and the udder grew even more tightly packed, seemingly limitless on how much it could grow. Words alone could not describe how unbelievably sensitive she was.

Hinata's thoughts were a maelstrom of lust and desire. Her mind fell into a pure frenzy as she anticipated her upcoming bliss.

'Ahhh~~! It's here! It's here, it's here, it's here, it's here, it's here, it's here!' Hinata thought inwardly, her face showing nothing but pure lust and madness.

The woman's voice became quiet as she prepared herself. This was it. No more waiting. Hinata was finally going to reach heaven.

'I'm gonna get milked!' Hinata screamed inside her mind, 'I'm gonna get milked! I'm gonna get milked! I'm gonna get milked! I'm gonna get milked! I'm gonna get milked!'

She could feel the heat of the woman's hands just near her udder.

'Milk me! Milk me! Milk me! Milk me milk me milk me milk memilkmemilkmemilkmemilkmemilkmemilkmemilkmemilkmemilkme'

Her hands touched Hinata's udder.

'MILK MEEEEEEEE!'

She squeezed as hard as she could.

"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Saying that the dam had burst would be an understatement. Rather, the dam _shattered_. Bursting from Hinata's four teats was an absolute eruption of milk as the cowgirl screamed out her most mind shattering orgasm yet. Like four firehoses set to full blast, Hinata's teats unleashed a white tidal wave. The milk slammed against the metal drum with such force that one could be forgiven for expecting the metal to be dented. It took a mere five seconds for the metal drum to be completely filled, and Hinata wasn't even remotely close to being done yet. She continued to unleash torrents of milk into the drum. With nowhere else to go, the milk splattered in every direction, covering Hinata, her captor, and the floor around them in pure white. Caught off guard by the milky eruption, the woman yelped and jumped back, though she was already painted white.

"My god…" The woman gasped, even she didn't expect Hinata to release THIS much. She stood amazed, though also overjoyed, while watching her beloved cow cum.

"MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata's animalistic noises continued as she shot out milk at full force, still showing no signs of stopping. Waves of milk began to cover the entire floor, its sweet scent filling the entire room with its pleasant aroma.

"Heehee. Easy now, Hinata. You'll flood the house at this rate." The woman giggled, clearly enjoying the spectacle. Hinata didn't hear a word of it, however, as her body was going through orgasm after orgasm in an endless train of pleasure. Not even an explosion could get her attention right now.

Reaching into her pocket, the woman grabbed the remote control again, and pushed a couple buttons. The cords began to move towards the wall, bringing the orgasming cowgirl along with them.

"MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!" Hinata's moos became deeper and throatier as her voice became hoarse from her screaming. Her eyes rolled up into her head so much that her irises couldn't even be seen anymore. She left a large trail of milk in her wake as her udder continued to expel its load while she was taken against the wall. With another push of a button, the cords lowered Hinata to the ground before unlocking themselves from Hinata's body, freeing the girl. Hinata thrashed around on the floor with her bonds free, her udder still spewing out torrents of milk, covering the walls, and even the ceiling.

Then Hinata felt herself being grabbed by the woman. Her still squirming body was repositioned so she was sitting on the woman's lap, and she felt four tubes attached to her teats. The woman had brought Hinata to a milking machine near the wall, and hooked up her udder as to prevent the milk from flooding the room. Holding Hinata tightly from behind, the woman reached out and squeezed her udder even more.

"MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata arched her back as she kept cumming, her rivers of milk filling her milking tubes to the maximum. The thick, transparent tubes immediately colored white as it transferred its payload to a container that was currently out of sight, though presumably it was large enough to take everything Hinata had to give.

"That's it Hinata, keep letting it out. Let it all my sweet cow." She kissed Hinata's cheek, and further encouraged the girl by rubbing and squeezing her udder. With no more reason to hold back, the lady redoubled her efforts and massaged Hinata's udder with abandon, and the cowgirl could do nothing more but let the pleasure consume her for minutes to come.

After several more minutes passed, the madness was finally over. Hinata's endless streams of milk and orgasms had ended at last. The only sounds that could be heard were the labored breaths from the exhausted cowgirl, and the dripping of milk from the walls and ceiling. Every inch of the room had been drenched, including both women. Who knew how long it would take to clean this up. Hinata, completely drained at this point, simply laid there with her body limp as the woman continued to hold her, stroking Hinata's skin gently. As time went on, the cowgirl's breaths slowly but surely returned to normal as her body recovered from the intense ordeal.

Soon, however, a series of quiet giggles broke the quiet of the room. Giggles filled with unrestrained joy. But the laughter did not come from the mysterious woman this time. No, instead, they came from Hinata.

Hinata, still drunk with pleasure, giggled with glee and delight. She had a lovely smile on her face, like that of a child who had just received a present.

"Hm? What has you so happy all of the sudden?" Hinata's companion asked, mirroring her smile.

"It… was all so… good. It felt so… wonderful." Hinata panted, "T-thank you…"

The woman returned Hinata's gratitude with a kiss on a cheek. "Oh my sweet dear, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. You've been such a good girl." Hinata blushed at the affection, loving the feeling of being kissed. The girls stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both gazes filled with passion.

"So, what do you say?" the woman asked, "Will you become mine?" Hinata's eyes widened at the question, having forgotten in the midst of everything she went through.

"Be my obedient cow, Hinata. I now know beyond a doubt that this is what is best for you. If you do, I promise I'll take care of you every day until I die. I'll make you feel good like this every single day. You'll never have to suffer for even a single second for the rest of your life. I'll take care of your every need and love you the way you deserve to be love. I only ask that you become my adorable little cow slave. So what will you choose, Hinata? Will you be mine?"

Hinata went quiet. It seemed that the woman really meant what she said. She was truly serious about all this. But for Hinata, there was no real need to think up her response. She already had her answer. That answer had made itself all too clear, and she had no reason to hold it back anymore.

"Yes, I will."

"R-really?!" the woman nearly shouted in both surprise and excitement.

Hinata said those words with finality. If she had been asked that question mere hours before, Hinata would have adamantly refused, but now she reached a point where she couldn't turn back anymore. Hinata was broken. Broken by the power of lust and pleasure. She got her taste of endless bliss, and was now hopelessly addicted to it. Even if by some miracle she went back to the village, Hinata knew she would just come crawling back, begging to be milked again. There was simply no way she could go back to a normal life now, so why even bother? Hinata realized that she loved being lost in the ocean of lust, and everything it brought her. Hinata loved being a cow. At first it horrified her, but her new body gave her so much pleasure that she couldn't help but fall in love with her new self. It all felt so natural and right and wonderful. Hinata loved her massive, oversized breasts. She loved her huge butt. She loved bovine ears, horns, and tail. She loved her udder, oh how she loved her udder. She loved the wicked thrill she got from being milked like an obedient little cow. The massive orgasms. The feeling of satisfaction and fulfillment that came from being milked. Her extremely sensitive skin. The endless bliss that made her feel like she was in heaven all the time. She loved all of it.

And perhaps most of all, she fell in love with her captor. The mysterious woman that she didn't even know the name of. Hinata was completely charmed by her soothing yet seductive voice, her radiant beauty, and the way she gushed about how devoted she was to Hinata's happiness. She promised Hinata the love and attention she had always wanted in life but could never get. The attention and acknowledgement that Hinata desired above all else but was never able to obtain. This woman gave Hinata all of it, and more. And who could forget the way she brought Hinata to untold heights of pleasure with her skillful hands, seductive words, and loving kisses. Everything about her awakened feelings of rabid lust and passionate love within Hinata. She liked this woman. She loved this woman. Hinata would happily devote herself to someone who gave and promised her so much. Being an obedient slave to this person, in Hinata's mind, felt like the most fitting thing in the world.

Hinata spoke again.

"Yes, I'll become yours now… master."

Master. Yes, that was a fitting name. Hinata still did not know the woman's true name, and frankly she no longer cared. This name was much more appropriate, and the perfect title for someone she loved so much.

"Oh Hinata. Oh my precious cow." Master's eyes teared up as she heard Hinata's words. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around Hinata's body and hugged her tightly. "You beautiful thing. I'm so glad you said yes! I promise you that everything's going to be alright now. I'm gonna take good care of you for the rest of your life." She then covered Hinata's face with kisses, making the cowgirl giggle.

"Masteeerr~…" Hinata sighed happily as her owner showered her with affection. It filled Hinata's heart with warmth to know that she was so loved.

Her master's hands then suddenly shot to Hinata's udder. Without warning, they squeezed and massaged her udder with force, making the girl moan.

"Ah! M-m-master?! What are you… ah!" Hinata moaned, struggling to speak under the feelings from her sensitive skin.

"I'm wasting no time, my adorable slave." Master said, her voice still cracking a little through her tears. "I'm not going to hold back anymore. Let's begin our wonderful lives right now!" She then redoubled her efforts, squeezing Hinata's milktank even harder than before.

"Ahh! AHH! M-master! Ah! Your hands… feel so good!" Hinata moaned, not minding her master suddenly being rough with her. In fact, she loved it. She truly had the best master in the world. Feeling her second wind coming on, Hinata moaned in delight as she felt her udder grow again, becoming bloated with milk once more. Her teats grew full and tight against the tubes that were still attached to them.

"Hinata, I love you!"

"Mmooooooooooooooooo!"

The couple began their erotic activities anew, and it only took mere minutes before Hinata cried out in orgasm, filling the tubes attached to her udder with milk once again.

*ONE YEAR LATER*

Back in the Leaf Village, the search for Hinata Hyuuga had long since died down. For a short period of time, it was a major panic and controversy that the heir of the Hyuuga clan had disappeared right under the village's nose. They searched high and low, left and right, inward and outward, but nothing ever came of it. Not even the slightest trace of the girl remained. Many questions were asked. Many voices were raised. Many a search party was sent out. But ultimately, the people were forced to accept that Hinata was gone for good, her disappearance forever a mystery.

Still, moving on proved itself surprisingly easy. The loss of a single, moderately skilled ninja wasn't the biggest loss for the village's military might, even if she was from a prestigious family. The Hyuuga clan already had their replacement heir in the hands of a much more talented ninja, and more pressing military matters required the village's attention. As for Hinata's friends, they mourned their missing friend for a time, but time heals all wounds. They found new friends, focused more on the ones they already had, and moved on like any ninja should. Eventually, even the name "Hinata Hyuuga" faded away in the background, becoming said less and less, and it would only be a matter of time until the name was spoken for the last time.

But as for Hinata herself, her life could only be described in one word: heaven. Having become an inhuman cowgirl and the obedient slave of a loving master, Hinata lived a perfect life free of any troubles. Just like how the outside world moved on from Hinata, Hinata moved on from the world. On rare occasions, she would think back wistfully on the life she once lived, but both time, and the unending pleasure given by her master, wiped away whatever sadness she could have felt. She was a creature of lust who lived for pleasure and gained her happiness from indulgence and bliss, and thus had little reason to dwell on past life. In a month after her transformation, any thoughts regarding her life as the ninja Hinata Hyuuga faded away into the background of her mind. After the second month, most of those thoughts no longer came to mind. And by the third month, she stopped thinking about them permanently.

Since then, her time with her beloved master was nothing but pure, utter indulgence and debauchery. Hinata quickly found out that her master's sex drive was just as high as hers. This led to the couple making their lives an endless parade of sex and lust. They made love all day, every day, without exception. They only ever took breaks for food, sleep, and other necessities before diving right back into ravenous love-making. They did just about any perverted act one could think of, and then some. There was not an inch of their bodies that wasn't licked, sucked, groped, or kissed by the other. Master would grind her vagina against Hinata's face while she licked and sucked. Hinata would return the favor by slamming her huge butt against Master's face and pressing against her. Master would thrust her sex toys into Hinata's rectum. There were even rare occasions where Hinata would start wearing clothes again, but even then, the outfits could hardly be called clothes. Rather, they were thin pieces of string and cloth that only just barely carried the label of clothes. And said clothes only existed to drive her master crazy with lust until Hinata was pounced on, and her sex-crazed master would then proceed to suck milk right out of Hinata's udder. Hinata in particular loved it when her master did this. Seeing her master's beautiful lips as she drained milk from Hinata's udder and breasts never ceased to drive her crazy. These acts were only a mere taste of what the couple did on a daily basis. Both of them were living perfect lives in their eyes. Both of them unbearably happy. Both of whom wouldn't change a thing for the world.

Even now, inside the mysterious house, the master and slave lived happily. It had just turned morning for the day, and both were satisfying their daily needs. Hinata was in the corner of the room, grazing on one of her favorite meals: grass and oats. She had gained a liking for her new diet very quickly, and found that she loved the taste of it, and thus made it a part of her daily breakfast. She ate quietly from the bag hanging from the wall, which hung low enough that Hinata had to be on all fours to eat from. That is, until…

"There you are, Hinata." Came a familiar, seductive voice.

"Hmmfff" Hinata reacted with a muffled moan. Just hearing her master's voice aroused her to no end. In mere seconds, Hinata's udder and breasts filled with milk, both becoming taut and swollen.

Kneeling down, her master rubbed her hands all over Hinata's large bottom. "My, my, you're such a naughty cow. What do you think you're doing, sticking your butt out at me like that? Are you trying to seduce me, you little minx?"

Hinata moaned further as Master ran her hands all over Hinata's butt, squeezing the bouncy flesh shamelessly. The cowgirl simply moaned louder in response. With a sinister smile, Master raised her hand and took aim.

*SMACK*

A loud slap rang throughout the room as Master's hand collided with Hinata's left buttcheek, spanking the bubbly skin so hard it bounced like crazy.

"Ahhh! Masterrrr…" Hinata moaned loudly, loving the stinging pleasure of her master's slap.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Additional slaps filled the room as the lewd cow got her just punishment.

"Naughty, naughty cow." Master teased in between giving her spanking, her eyes glued to how the large butt bounced and jostled around.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Oooohhh master, I'm so sorry, ah! For being such a- ah! Naughty cow! Please- ah! Punish me!" Hinata begged in between slaps. After a few more seconds, Hinata was soon left with her butt sore and covered with red marks. Satisfied with her work, Master reached below and pulled Hinata up on her knees, which caused Hinata to inadvertently give her master an erotic display by showing off her bouncing breasts and udder.

"No more waiting. I want to milk you right now," Master whispered in a husky tone, "Let's see if I can get you cumming for 5 hours straight this time. I want to break our record."

"Yes master." Hinata replied obediently. If that was what her master wanted, she would obey without question. But since it involved milking, Hinata would have happily agreed to it regardless of her status as a slave. But before the two of them began, they shared a quick intimate moment.

"I love you, my sweet little cow."

"I love you too, Master."

The two then kissed deeply, both showing their deep affection for each other. The hours that followed involved Hinata releasing so much milk that every room in the house became drenched. Milk which always strangely got clean the next day. How her master did this was beyond her, but Hinata never bothered to pry any deeper.

Days like this were commonplace in the mysterious house. The master and slave pleasured each other every day, and continued to do so for the rest of their lives. They cared for no one else but each other, and loved no one else but each other. How long they lived for was unknown, or if they even aged at all anymore, but their days were happy, and that's all that really mattered to them.

-

During an undetermined time in the future, the Leaf Village made a strange discovery one day. They learned that there was a small, unknown area in the forest that was never seen before, and was never listed in any of their maps. This of course, came as a bizarre shock to the village leaders, as it was unthinkable that they would leave a blind spot right outside their gates. Upon learning about this, they sent several ninja to investigate. Perhaps if they searched this area, they might find a potential weak spot for the enemy to exploit, or maybe even a clue to the disappearance of one of Konoha's ninja from a long time ago.

But to their bewilderment, they found nothing of the sort. All they found was a strange, open area of the forest where there were no trees growing, and within that area was a patch of ground where no grass or trees grew. This open area was too unnatural to have been a part of the forest. It was clearly touched by human hands. In fact, it was almost as if there was a house located here at one point judging by the size of the plant-less patch of land, yet no such building was found. If it even existed in the first place, it seemed like it just vanished into thin air with little a trace. This would puzzle the village inhabitants for years to come, but in the end, it would just have to be filed away as one of life's many, magical mysteries.

THE END


End file.
